Recently, a novel application for such melamine-formaldehyde foams in the area of hard surface cleaning has been discovered. Indeed, cleaning implements of cut or molded pieces of such melamine-formaldehyde foam, and in particular melamine foam, have become popular to remove soils and/or stains from hard surfaces (i.e., cleaning of hard surfaces) such as tiles, walls, floors, sanitary fittings such as sinks, showers, shower curtains, wash basins, WCs, household appliances including, but not limited to, refrigerators, freezers, washing machines, automatic dryers, ovens, microwave ovens, dishwashers and so on. Indeed, melamine foam sponges are currently marketed under the tradename Mr. Clean Magic Eraser®.
It is has been observed that melamine-formaldehyde foam in particular shows good soil and/or stain removal performance when used to clean hard surfaces, on stains/soils such as marks on walls and furniture. Indeed, it has been observed that melamine foam in particular, when wetted with an appropriate solvent, such as tap water, removes soils and/or stains from a hard surface when said hard surface is brought into contacted with said wetted modified open-cell foam. By “bringing into contact” it is meant wiping, swiping, rubbing or the like. In order for the melamine foam in particular to optimally remove soils and/or stains from hard surfaces substantial amounts of an appropriate solvent, such as tap water, have to be used. Most commonly, tap water is used by the users of melamine foam when removing soils and/or stains from hard surfaces. When used with water or any other appropriate solvent, the melamine foam in particular comes off as small particles (meaning, the foam crumbles) when brought into contact with a hard surface. Indeed, a milky suspension of small modified melamine foam in particular particles in water is formed. However there has been the need for better soil and/or stain removal with better durability upon use.
It is therefore, an objective of the present invention to provide a cleaning implement, wherein said implement is capable of (improved) cleaning greasy soap scum soils and neat kitchen dirt (grease) from hard surfaces whilst providing a good surface safety profile and at the same time showing excellent durability upon use.
It has been now found that above objective can be met by use of cleaning implement based on melamine-formaldehyde foams comprising hollow microspheres, wherein said hollow microspheres have a median particle diameter (D50, volume averaged, Malvern, Fraunhofer diffraction) in the range from 260 μm to 490 μm and wherein the hollow microspheres are at least partly filled with a benefit agent. Indeed, the objectives are met by cleaning implement according to present invention based on such melamine-formaldehyde foam, the method of cleaning hard surfaces with such a cleaning implement or the method of cleaning hard surfaces with the melamine-formaldehyde foams according to present invention.
The melamine-formaldehyde foams of the present invention have good mechanical foam properties and better fixation of the hollow microspheres in the foam particularly at high loadings, i.e., hollow microsphere contents and any associated benefit agent. Furthermore, the hollow microspheres can be incorporated in the foam in the course of foam production without additional process step.
The articles, processes and uses according to the present invention will now be described.